The present invention relates in general to the field of hygienic devices and in particular to bidets. In that regard, the present invention is a portable, hand-held bidet for effective, hygienic cleaning with comfort and convenience.
Traditionally, bidets perform various sanitary functions as in cleansing a soiled body area after voiding, and often accomplish this function to a degree superior to conventional sanitary devices. A conventional bidet is a rather large, non-portable fixture with attached plumbing to provide water supply and drainage. To use a conventional bidet, a user sits or crouches over the bidet so that the desired body area will be cleansed. The user then operates a knob causing water to be sprayed on a body area.
The lavaging action of a conventional bidet is particularly quick, efficient and beneficial to persons who suffer from various medical problems, for example, hemorrhoids and genital or rectal infections. For these persons, there is a significant measure of discomfort attendant using other conventional sanitary devices, e.g. toilet paper and conventional flush toilets. In some cases, these other conventional devices cannot be used at all. These problems are complicated by the fact that in many areas, bidets are not common. Thus, persons who would benefit from use of a conventional bidet may find their quality of life lessened by the inconvenience, discomfort and health risks of being unable to readily avail themselves of a bidet when the need arises.
In response to these problems, various attachment apparatuses have been proposed for mounting on a conventional flush toilet. Examples of such apparatuses are described in Kawai et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,030; Matsui et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,779; and Schrader et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,804. Essentially, these structures are rather bulky, non-portable adaptor fixtures limited to one location.
The limited accessibility of non-portable and bulky conventional bidets or bidet attachment structures have put many bidet users at some inconvenience and prevented other potential users from obtaining the benefits of a bidet. Thus, the problems of inaccessibility, non-portability and the expense of conventional bidets restrict many persons from the benefits and convenience a bidet provides.
Accordingly, a substantial need exists for a relatively inexpensive, portable, easy-to-use bidet. In this regard, the present invention is directed to a self-contained, hand-held bidet of relatively compact size, that is easy to use and provides the full benefits of a traditional bidet as well as other benefits. The present invention also provides the user with a measure of convenience not attendant traditional, conventional bidet apparatuses. The present invention comprises a housing molded into a comfortable, easy-to-hold shape and containing a power source, water pump and an on/off switch. At one end of the housing a fluid reservoir is removably attached. At the other end of the housing a conduit having a nozzle end is pivotally mounted for directing a spray of water.